Frisk Gets Culturally Enriched
by ham on italian bread w cheese
Summary: In this juicy installment in the Undertale series, Frisk enjoys a day at school, set a few years after the monsters have left the Underground and made the surface world a true utopia.


"...and that's why monsters are just innocent, misunderstood good boys who dindunuffin!" The teacher, Toriel, has just finished another lesson on why Syrian immigrants (I MEAN MONSTERS) should be embraced into European (I MEAN HUMAN) societies and not ostracized or criticized in any way. Frisk nodded in agreement with his goat teacher's words. After all, he'd gone an a massive adventure through the Underground, and he'd only been raped or beaten a handful of times.

"Man, Toriel is so cool," a monster to Frisk's right whispered into _**his**_ ear. Said monster was currently wearing a burkha and being raped by seven other monsters. Thankfully, nobody noticed, or she would've been stoned to death for adultery. She was keeping as quiet as possible while several of her orifices were being savagely violated by mutilated monster cock.

"Mmm," Frisk mumbled around a mouthful of falafel, which had quickly become the primary food for everyone ever since the monsters had taken root in human society. He didn't like it very much, but he didn't want to offend his peaceful and progressive neighbours, so he ate it anyway. Besides, if Toriel ever saw him eating a burger (outlawed in the Culturally Neutral Food Act of 20XX), he would be whipped so hard that he'd have to reload a save so he wouldn't be whipped so hard. Also, probably executed.

"Alright, class dismissed. All monsters can leave now." At the teacher's words, all of the monsters in the classroom shot to their feet and ran towards the door, abandoning their various rapes and taking up their suicide vests and illegal automatic rifles for a bit of recess terrorism. Completely approved and overseen by the school board, of course. "Everyone else, please stay seated for additional cultural enrichment." As she said this, Toriel opened her desk drawer and drew out a twelve-inch spiked dildo.

After about fifteen minutes of gruelling, painful cultural enrichment, Frisk waddled out of his classroom, clutching his raw butthole with one hand. He carefully walked over to the window and peered outside, looking at all the monster children having fun while bombing and shooting innocent human children walking by on the street. He would love to go out and join them in their games, but as a human, he was only allowed to leave the school at the end of the day, lest he oppress new arrivals to the surface world with his human privilege. Instead of breaking the rules by going outside, he decided he would go masturbate in the school restroom.

Frisk carefully stepped into the restroom marked "HUMANS", blood dripping from his chocolate starfish. It was filthy and had various fluids covering the floor, both from humans missing the urinals or toilets and monsters who used the room to fuck, not wanting to dirty their own restroom. As a sign of respect, Frisk dipped his finger into one of the many puddles of monster prostate pudding covering the floor and licked it clean. It tasted like affirmative action, his favourite flavour. His face scrunched up and his stomach churned violently in appreciation of the fine taste. He barely resisted the urge to vomit violently from the explosion of deliciousness.

All of the cultural enrichment he had experienced in such a short time frame had gotten Frisk horny, and he ducked into a nearby stall, his schlongus already poking out from the hole in his striped jumpsuit, which all human children were mandated by law to wear to differentiate them from the 1st class monster citizens. Gripping it in one palm, which was covered in burn scars from when he had been punished for daring to ask a monster classmate if they had seen his pencil, he began jerking vigorously. Involuntary, Frisk let out a loud moan, unable to contain his excitement at how progressive society had become ever since the monsters had been let back into the surface world.

Suddenly, a loud chorus of human screams could be heard from outside, suddenly cut short and followed by a series of loud honks. It sounded like another group of humans had been hit by a semi. That seemed to happen a lot more ever since the monsters had taken root, especially to the French. Frisk wasn't quite sure why. The police were looking into it, but never seemed to find an explanation. Frisk knew that it wasn't the police's fault, as they had all been replaced with monsters, who were the best at investigating crime. It was probably just a group of dirty humans trying to ruin their perfect society. Frisk jerked harder and faster out of spite for his own race.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom slammed open, and Frisk could hear the clatter of skeleton bones on porcelain. "DO I HEAR SOMEONE STROKING THEIR BONER?" a familiar voice screamed, belonging to none other than Papyrus, who had been promoted to Cultural Equality Enforcement Agent after the war against humanity had been called off. Frisk looked up to him, knowing that without him, they'd have to return to the dark ages of having separate cultures that had to potential to conflict with each other. Such conflict could not be allowed, especially with such a righteous culture as the monsters'.

"Sorry, Papyrus, I just couldn't help myself. I just love being culturally enriched so much!" Following the sound of Frisk's voice, Papyrus ripped open the door to his stall just in time to catch a strong blast of jizm directly into one of his eye sockets. It splattered on the back of his skull and sprayed droplets out of his mouth, which Frisk quickly caught with his tongue. Papyrus crossed his arms and shook his head at Frisk in a disapproving manner, like how one would scold a puppy for shitting all over an entire room made of carpets.

"SORRY, FRISK, BUT YOU KNOW THE PUNISHMENT FOR BREAKING THE RULES REGARDING SEXUAL MISCONDUCT." Papyrus reached into his rib cage and pulled out a scimitar, grabbed Frisk and laying him flat on the floor. Frisk complied without any resistance, knowing full and well that he was in the wrong. It was a crime for any human male to spill their seed, lest they preserve it somehow and impregnate a female in order to propagate their foul, privileged spawn and continue oppressing the poor monsters of the world.

Papyrus reared his scimitar back and brought it down with all his might, chopping Frisk's head off of his shoulders with a single blow. The force of the blow sent his decapitated head bouncing off of the walls and rolling across the floor out of the bathroom, eventually coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway just outside. A passing monster couple who were sneaking into the human bathroom to engage in a sweaty genital tangle came across it and picked it up, the male monster quickly shoving his peenus weenus into one of its eye sockets and banging it righteously while screaming "Allahu Dreemurr!"

Frisk suddenly woke up, now back in the middle of class, with Toriel teaching them about how monsters had been kings in ancient times before being oppressed by the evil humans. Had it all been a dream? No, it'd been too real. It had definitely happened, but Frisk had used his special power to bring himself back to life. It wasn't determination anymore, like it had been when he had first explored the underground. No, ever since he had freed the monsters, they'd helped him change it into something much more fitting for the utopia that he now lived in.

Diversity.


End file.
